Two Sides of the Same Coin
by KyrissKegan
Summary: Set in Kohona High School. Naruto is a junior with a disorder that keeps him away from everybody. Sasuke (also a junior) uses Naruto as his own daily therapy by messing with him everyday, but lately there is something about this dobe... [SasuNaru RP story] Not sure of future chapters as this is a spur of the moment RP story! (WARNING: Yaoi! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!)
1. Chapter 1

OK DISCLAIMER TIME!

I don't own Naruto or any of it's themes because if I did ALOT would be changed and there would definitely be a SasuNaru ending! This story is only a result of my friend and I's RP so be warned, it does alot of POV switching, but I thought it was a good concept so I thought I'd share it! R&R PLEEZ~

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hall girls trailing him as usual. He rolled his eyes at the Ooos and Ahhhs from the ridiculous fangirls. Thankfully, when the bell rang to start class, the girls disperse worried about being late for class. He sighs in bliss and sees the all too familiar blond sifting through his always messy locker for whatever right page he needs for the next class. He gracefully glides up to Naruto and slams his locker shut.

"Mornin Dobe! Disorganized as ever I see..." He smirks the ever familiar smirk. He loved pissing off the blond. He was so entertaining

"Teme...and I'm not disorganized, just...cant locate my homework...'ttebayo." The blonde muttered rolling his eyes at the raven haired teen. He didn't feel like arguing this morning anyways.

Sasuke picks up a piece of paper off of the floor and waves it in front of the blond. "You mean this homework? The one that's half finished?"

"...YEA! That's it! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly taking the homework and began finishing the second half as he began to walk to class at the same time.

"Not so fast!" Grabs the paper from him and holds it high above the dobe's head. "I wasn't through speaking to your worthless ass yet!"

"HEY! I need to finish that teme! And what would you need to talk to me about?! Wouldn't it ruin your image?" Naruto said trying to jump for the paper.

Sasuke suppressed the urge to giggle at the dobe for the funny way he was jumping, also from Nartuo's comment, resisted the urge to look around. He cleared his throat. "Oh nothing Dobe really, just thought I would finish irritating you for the morning!" He crumples the paper up and throws it behind him walking off too class, where he would just whoo the teacher into not giving him detention for being late.

"TEME!" Naruto wailed chasing after the paper before also running to class knowing he was gonna have detention once again.

"What?!" Sasuke stood there in awe as the unexpectedly MALE substitute teacher wrote the raven a pink detention slip, just as the blonde entered the room as well. Sasuke just slipped the pink slip in his pocket and tried to nonchalantly walk back to his desk muttering a "whatever" under his breath, walking past a few google eyed girls. Yeck!

"Ah... another late one huh? You must be Naruto, the teacher had a sticky note up telling me about you!" The male teacher pushed his glasses up and wrote another pink slip up, this time with Naruto's name on it.

"After school..." He said handing the slip to the blond.

"Yea yea whatever ttebayo!" Naruto said rolling his eyes wondering what their teacher had written about him. He took his seat which ended up being next to Sasuke's an quickly finished his unfinished homework._ 'This is beginning to start out to be another damn horrible day.'_ He thought to himself starring out the classroom window.

The teacher began class by saying that the paper they were to write, because the teacher was out sick, would be due the next day. Sasuke almost sighed in relief... He hadn't even started the bloody thing yet and, in the hall, contemplated taking the dobe's paper...

Sasuke stole a glance at the blond as everyone turned to their text books as instructed. The way that the dobe's skin shined in the sunrise light coming from the window was remarkable. Sasuke couldn't tan... he only burned and went back to white.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and quickly looked away. He hated himself when he caught himself staring at the blond like one of the dumb fangirls that chased HIM around. He couldn't stand Naruto, he was so... annoying! So... loud and obnoxious... Sasuke shook his head and began taking notes.

Naruto vaguely heard the word text book and notes and paper to write and felt the color in his face leaving. He never brought his text book unless they were told to the day before. He usually kept the damn things at his rundown studio apartment._ 'You've GOT to be fucking kidding me!'_ He thought slightly laying his forehead onto the desk and just quietly groaned.

Slightly turning his head he stole a glance to the raven beside him. The guy was so perfect, yet also very not perfect with how he always thought he was better than everyone else. Still he couldn't hate the guy he made the day interesting sometimes and in some weird way helped him vent his anger. Like this morning he was pissed off because his hot water was turned off, and her comes Sasuke getting under his skin making him forget about the water.

_'But why does he have to be so perfect and so far out of my league?!'_ He thought again keeping his head laid on the desk but turned it to stare out the window again. Fuck this substitute teacher, just fuck him!

Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that the dobe wasn't taking notes. _Musta forgot his book again... not surprising._ He smiled but quickly shook it off. He stared writing down two sets of notes, he thought he would slip them into the dobe's locker after class... everyone knows his lock combo is quad 0's because he can't remember anything to save his life.

He hid the second set so the blond doesn't see and when the bell rings for the end of class he quickly jumps up and actually sees an opening and slips the notes into the dobe's bag next to the binder for the specific class, then quickly strides off... to the gym... his most hated class of the day because the girls swoon over him there than ANY other place...

Naruto yawned as he heard the sound of the bell and almost whooped for joy hoping the substitute never noticed his napping. He was gathering his things when he noticed the set of notes. He knew he didn't take any he had been napping, but he knew this hand writing _'Why would Sasuke...Who cares, it was nice of him to.'_ He thought beginning to head out of the class.

He glanced back at the dobe hoping he didn't notice the notes he took for him. He didn't want to get to the gym too early so he took the long way around trying to avoid the girls that flanked him.

Naruto noticed Sasuke a ways up and wanted run after him to thank him for the notes, but knew better. Other students would be out for blood if he talked to the raven unless Sasuke pestered him first. _'Its a new start Naruto, you've already made a mess of things and pissed a lot of people off lets for one day steer clear and stick to ourselves. Besides I'm gonna be late for work again because of the detention._' He thought to himself heading for his locker first to discard anything school related into it.

Sauke made a quick right into the stairwell and lost his pursuers and decided to chill there for a bit before heading to yet another class with the dobe! He rolled his eyes, why did the dobe have to be in everyone of his classes... it was quite annoying.

Naruto hated gym, that was just that he hated it. Hated how the girls swooned over Sasuke. Hated how some of the guys would try picking fights with him. And above all he hated their goof of a teacher Might Guy. The man was weird as fuck._ 'Please let it be something normal today. Please let us just relax!'_ He thought after heading to the gym somehow always first there.

Sasuke got up and went into the gym taking a deep breath as he passed around the stone wall he noticed that Naruto was already here as usual, for gym Naruto was always punctual... _Figures_! Sasuke simply flipped the bangs out of his face and went off to his locker a little further down the way and began changing for gym... he hated the uniforms... they always showed off too much of his legs to the girls than he's like and the shirts were always pretty tight to the skin.

Naruto heard someone come in and begin changing. He had an inkling it was Sasuke. He quickly changed into his uniform and headed into the main gym area starring up at the ceiling for no reason. He wandered what would happen if he decided to ditch detention just so he wouldn't get fired or maybe he should go so he doesn't have to get sent to Tsunade just to receive another earful from the woman.

It took everything in Sasuke's power to not glance at the dobe when he was changing. GOD he wanted to kick himself! Ugh! He thought of the razor in his bag... But he shook that thought off quickly, he's a recovering cutter and has been clean for a good 4 months now that he started to aggravate the blonde everyday... but recently it's only making the addiction worsen... he's getting... too attached to the bond? After seeing his parents brutally killed in a car accident when he was a freshman... it took it's toll. He walked out nonchalantly into the gym as the other students began filing in and changing themselves.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and slowly made his way to the bleachers to hide out hoping a certain Inuzuka Kiba wasn't going to be there to start something.

"Why do I have this feeling im gonna want to kill someone?" He muttered, Naruto had a split personality disorder and tried to keep to himself as best as he could so it would never come out. He didn't want to move again. He had to admit the way Sasuke pestered him kept him sane and without the raven would drive him to insanity or possibly kill him.

The class started and it was more of a free day than anything, Shikamaru and Neji wanted to to play a game of basketball so Sasuke complied and of course Lee had to jump in the mix as well. He began dribbling the ball between his legs and skillfully dribbling around Shikamaru and over Neji for a lay-up, he and Lee were now on defense when he noticed Kiba walking up the bleachers to Naruto with a green dodge ball

Naruto had been in his own world laying on the bleachers starring up at the ceiling. He was still weighing his options whether to skip detention or chance getting fired from work. He was so unsure and he never once noticed Kiba walking up.

"Hey dumbass, why you sitting up here all alone huh? Too good for the rest of us?" Kiba said throwing the ball at the blond's head, the teacher not paying the least bit attention.

Naruto yelped and shot up glaring at Kiba. "Oh back off flea bag! Whats your damn problem anyways." Naruto snapped throwing the ball back at Kiba equally hard hitting the boy in the stomach.

Kiba stumbled at the hard blow. "Why you little... snot nose brat!"

Sasuke glanced up at the bleachers and noticed the exchange and quickly jumps off defense and dashes up to the bleachers just as Kiba rears back to punch the blond.

He twists the boys arm and Kiba yelped.

"Yeah Inuzuka? what's your issue huh... your always picking on someone weaker than you... How about..." Sasuke says spinning the boy towards him. "You pick on someone your own size!" He bends Kiba's hand all the way back to almost breaking it, evil grin on Sasuke's face, Kiba screaming in pain and fear.

Naruto blinked a few times then gulped when he noticed a crowd was beginning to form and jumped up grabbing Sasukes shoulder.

"Your going too far, people are watching 'ttebayo." He said in an effort to make sure Sasuke wouldn't get in trouble he really didn't care about what happened to Kiba, the guy was lucky.

Sasuke was violently ripped from his dark reverie by Naruto's touch and words. He gasped audibly pushing Kiba back on the bleachers, looking around and quickly dashing out of the room like it was on fire!

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He thought to himself. This attachment to the blond is getting worse. He was breaking out in a cold sweat, he kept his demeanor unphased but his insides were being eaten alive...

"You okay Teme?" Naruto asked ignoring a over reacting Kiba. He could tell the raven haired boy was not in a right state of mind.

He glanced up at the blond, not the person he wanted to see at this moment. He swallowed hard and kept his demeanor bored.

"Fine, wh-why do you care?" Pretending that there was something on the back of his hand that was very interesting...

"Your breathing heavily, sweating profusely and...your eyes look like you want to kill someone. Just take deep breaths, Shino dragged Kiba off everything is fine. I'll go if I'm bothering you as well. Just chill kay?" Naruto said letting Sasuke's shoulder go and began to walk back up the bleachers.

"Wait!" He said not thinking._ 'How could he tell all that... I've got my best mask up?'_

Naruto froze and looked back at Sasuke kind of regretting what he said revealing what he could read on Sasuke. He should just keep to himself. "What." He asked in his normal manner

"How..." was all he could get out. Sasuke had the best self control, NO ONE not even his older brother could tell what was on his mind, but this dobe...

"Lets just say I know what you're going through to an extent. Its not the first I've seen that look then watch a wall being put up." Naruto said looking away fidgeting his feet uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke strode up to Naruto and placing one hand beside his head... "How do you have any idea what I'm going through..." Then, being this close to the blond sent a feeling up through his frame... Sasuke gasped (quieter this time) and fled the gym into the lockers quickly got dressed and bolted out of the gym...

Naruto stood there blinking completely and utterly confused, yet felt his face heating up in a blush. That was until he realized that there was an entire room of angry faces starring up at him.

"Why do I have this unnerving feeling I should run for my life and skip school for the rest of the day?!" He muttered allowed to himself before he to bolted to the locker rooms in hopes to change fast enough.

Sasuke bolted to his locker and pulled out his bag with the razor still tucked in the side pocket where he had left it 4 months ago. He strode as quickly as he could to the closest restrooms (which just happen to be close to the gym FML) and close himself in a stall. He set his bag down and made the first cut, blood dripping onto the tile floor. The feeling that the blond was giving him faded and the sure pleasure of pain turning to those sweet endorphins engulfed him in bliss... once more sliding the blade across the pale skin added to the pleasure. Unexpectantly tears began falling down his face...

Naruto walked out of the locker room and felt a wave on uneasiness flood over him. He didn't know why but something urged him to go to the bathrooms. He walked in. "Um is anyone in here?" He asked fully stepping into the bathroom

Sasuke almost gasped audibly. _'Dobe?!_' He would have thought for sure that he would have went back to class... Sasuke tried his best to keep hidden and try and wrap his would from the first aid kid he carries with him for just such an occasion.

"Hello? If there is anything wrong...maybe I could help? I'm a good listener." He said trying to see if anyone was in any of the stalls

Sasuke noticed that in his haste he didn't lock the stall door, he went to reach for the lock when the razor fell from his hand in onto the floor with a quiet 'tink'.

Naruto had froze hand on the stall handle of where the noise came from. He knew this situation and sometimes it was delicate no matter who the person was. He knew what they were going through even if just a little. "I may not be good at words but I can listen and I wont judge you and i wont tell anyone cause i know that sometimes just makes things worst." He said smiling sadly

Sasuke's eyes widened at the tone of Naruto's voice, but he looked down as the blood soaked through the bandage and smirked putting on his physique...

"Tell me your not that dense dobe... you know exactly who it is... don't play dumb..." Sasuke says quietly.

"Everyone knows I don't think much, and we all know I'm pretty dense. I don't know your story Sasuke. But I know how it feels to feel like you just want to end it. I didn't know it was you, I thought you had gone to your next class in all honesty. Like I said I won't tell anyone." Naruto said biting the inside of his cheek

Sasuke sat in silence... Naruto really had no idea what was going on in his head... HELL HE didn't even know himself... He went to stand up but he got really dizzy, standing up too fast and fell against the door passing out flinging it wide open...

* * *

All Naruto could think was_ "shitshitshitshit.'_ As he paced the infirmary room waiting for Sasuke to wake up. He promised to not tell but what could the blonde do after seeing Sasuke passed out...he screamed for fucking help that's what. Still he paced but soon stopped starring out the window in the room. He watched birds flying about wishing he could be one. Naruto did know what Sasuke was going through, it was always the same. Being alone for too long can kill you. _'The stories are always different but the outcome becomes the same.'_ Naruto thought gripping the sleeves of his hoodie down, the same red hoodie he never took off even in gym.

Sasuke slowly came too, the white room of the infirmary was bright. He lifted his hand up to shield th light from his eyes, only then noticing his arm was bandaged up good. He sat up, still a little dizzy and looked around and immediately spotted the dobe...

'What the hell...?" he questioned vaguely.

Naruto blinked out of his daze an laughed nervously. "...I panicked! Only the nurse knows and I made her swear to keep her mouth shut you've been out for a good 2 hours. If she told anyone id guess your brother would be here by now. I'll go okay, its obvious my presence makes you nervous. Besides...nevermind. I'm glad your okay." Naruto said turning to leave.

"Stop!" He did it again, this was not like him.

Naruto nearly tripped over himself again but didn't think much of it, he always fell. "What? Why do you always ask me to wait?! And don't you dare run off this time! Just ask me!" He said

_'Damn it'_ he thought to himself. "T-thank you... for helping me... " He said looking away from Naruto and getting up... slowly, then pushing past him and into the hallway towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Naruto didn't know what to say and just stood there dumbfounded and frustrated. He was glad Sasuke walked off so when he punched the door frame no one would see the bloodied knuckles or cracked wood.

"I should leave for the day this is getting hectic, besides not like anyone would notice." Naruto muttered grabbing his bag, he was still hell bent on skipping school just to avoid Kiba and his friends or better yet the group sasuke's brother was part of...the Akatsuki's his worst nightmares

Lunch was unamusing to the raven so he decided to grab something small from the lunch line and eat in the stairwell. which was his usual hiding spot... hard to believe in 4 years no one has figured it out yet. Sasuke had to get it together! The demeanor he's worked too hard to put up is slipping right in front of his eyes. This feeling that washes over him around the blonde dobe... It's unsettling... What is it?

Naruto didn't know why but he needed to get home fast! If he didn't, he feared the other side would come out and hurt someone. He was lucky that Sasuke wasn't there to see him hurt the door frame. He was lucky that so far no one has followed him home to start a fight.

"This is bad. Everyone would surely shun me if they were to find out about my disorder!" He muttered to himself still running.

Sasuke saw a flash of yellow. He got up and looked out into the hallway to see the dobe dash around the corner.

"Dobe?" He questioned to himself.

Naruto hadn't bothered to stop as he exited the school, passing Tsunade on his was out ignoring her screams to get back to class. He needed to get away. Naruto could hear the dark voice in his mind laughing urging Naruto to let it out. He knew better than to let that evil bastard residing in him to reek havoc on innocent people.

"Just let me get home you stupid fox! I won't let you hurt anyone!" Naruto hissed feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Sasuke all of a sudden had the urge to follow the boy. He waited until Tsunade wasn't looking and followed Naruto behind only a few meters.

Naruto reached his run down apartment in record time. Locking himself in he slid against the door digging his fingers into his hair.

"Damnit stay asleep you damned fox! I'm not going to let you out!" Naruto snapped finally letting the tears escape his eyes.

Sasuke walked up the walk of his apartment hearing the dobe screaming...

"Naruto?" Sasuke said in a low voice.

Naruto froze at the sound of Sasuke's voice. The deep evil laughter in his head erupted once agian.

"You need to go! Your not safe here!" Naruto pleaded crawling away from the door. He didn't want anyone to find out about Kyuubi, especially not Sasuke. He didn't want to lose the closest thing he had to a friend, even though they always fought with each other.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"Not safe? Are you nuts? You've seen how I fight, not you nor anyone cane even come close to kicking my ass Dobe..." Sasuke used his wonderful lock picking skills to unlock and open the door cautiously, seeing Naruto in a frumpled mess on the floor. "Dobe?"

Naruto kept his hand in his hair trying to curl into a ball. He could feel his mind slipping, the unwanted being inside his mind wanting to get out.

"I mean it Sasuke, you need to go now. I can't guarantee you won't get hurt! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I were the reason you got hurt. GO! Before he comes out!" Naruto begged curling in to a ball on the floor trying to keep as far away from the raven as possible.

Sasuke went over and pinned the Dobe to the ground to prevent him from lashing out. He knew he was stronger than the Dobe and keeping him pinned like this he knew he could handle the blonde.

"Pull yourself together Dobe! What's going on?"

"I'm not safe Sasuke! You wouldn't understand!" Naruto nearly screeched keeping his eyes tightly shut. He knew with the Kyuubi on the brink of coming out his eyes were probably red by now and he didn't want Sasuke to find out. The raven would hate him.

"I didn't think you would understand when you found me in an endorphin junkie'd mess in the bathroom either... Sasuke said in a somber tone looking down at the blonde "Try me..."

"Ok fine! I have split personality disorder. His name is Kyuubi and enjoys hurting people so my my entire existence I've stayed away from people. But... I ... I can't stay way from you! Now you need to go or he will succeed in taking over me and probably hurt you!" Naruto confessed quickly trying to even out his breath.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this statement, he had something similar that happens to him when he fights... That's why he dropped out of sports when he did.

"Naruto... I wanna help you... Your not going to hurt me..." he said holding the blonde firmly. "I've got you!"

Naruto couldn't say anything nor could he move, it's was almost like that mental hospital all over again. He didn't want to be alone. His vision was beginning to get blurred.

"What ever happens, please don't leave me! I hate being so alone..." He muttered out, eyes beginning to slide closed. He was glad to, for once, not hear the evil laughter.

Sasuke blushed. He sat Naruto up and pulls him into an embrace, tear falling from his eyes knowing how he feels.

"Naruto I won't leave you... I promise!"

* * *

OK Chapter 1 Done!

Chapter 2 is on it's way! Hope you enjoyed and see ya in the next one! Critiques are welcomed and just remember it's based off an RP that my friend and I started so it ain't gunna be perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

OK DISCLAIMER TIME!

I don't own Naruto or any of it's themes because if I did ALOT would be changed and there would definitely be a SasuNaru ending! This story is only a result of my friend and I's RP so be warned, it does alot of POV switching, but I thought it was a good concept so I thought I'd share it! R&R PLEEZ~

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Naruto blacked out and he was finally coming around. He was so confused as to why Kyuubi wasn't able to come out... Not that he was complaining or anything! He wondered though, if Sasuke had stayed or not. He doubted that the raven actually stayed with someone like him. Regardless, he still opened his eyes.

Sasuke was just coming back in the room with a cup of water and a wet washcloth. He saw that Naruto was up and nearly dropped them both.

"Oh! Dobe... You're awake!" Sasuke said sitting on the bed next to him, careful not to spill the water.

"You actually stayed?" Naruto asked completely dumbfounded, gawking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood his ground and placed the cup of cool water in Naruto's hand.

"Of course I stayed, Dobe." He tried his hardest not to blush but it probably shown through. "I-if I didn't and something happened to you I would be blamed, that's all..." Sasuke tried to lie, but he knew in the emotional state he was in he couldn't lie very well.

"No one would blame you. I wouldn't be missed." Naruto said shruging.

Sasuke raised his hand but resisted the urge to smack him for saying something that stupid, but Sasuke knew how he felt. He himself has said those very words..._ 'No one would miss me'_

Remembering his own words he instead placed the hand on Naruto's shoulder and glanced outside.

"Um... mind if I stayed here for tonight... it's uh... getting really dark and... you know... I wanna make sure you-you don't freak out ..." Sasuke said ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto blushed, hugging his knees. "I don't mind... But there is only one bed... " The blonde whispered as he blushed deeper..

Seeing Naruto blush, Sasuke tried really hard not to himself. He didn't sleep well on couches and well ever since his parents sided and Itachi went off to college, he tends to cuddle things in his sleep... His pillow, the blankets... But...

"S-sure that's fine" Sasuke got up to go to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face. What was this all of a sudden, wanting to protect the blonde and all... to make sure he was ok... Naruto was annoying as shit but perhaps... Naruto knew what true suffering was... He may even know more than Sasuke himself.

Sasuke turned and undressed into his boxers. He couldn't sleep well with a shirt on. Too constricting. Hopefully Naruto didn't mind. He strode out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Naruto blushed when Sasuke came out of the bathroom. The blonde had changed in to boxer and an orange tank. He sat there cross-legged starring into his lap_. 'What's this feeling? Sasuke and I should be fighting! Why would he want to stay the night?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Negative things beginning to run through his mind making him just want to disappear.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the bed.

Naruto rapidly shook his head and gave Sasuke one of his trademark goofy smiles.

"Nothing! Just glad nothing bad happened. I'm glad you didn't have to meet Kyuubi." Naruto half lied not wanting to worry the raven.

Sasuke actually smiled back at the blonde.

"I'm glad nothing happened too...I say we just sleep tonight and sort everything out tomorrow?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sure! Sounds like a plan... oh warning you now, I tend to move around a lot in my sleep... and I supposedly talk in my sleep too..." Naruto told Sasuke. It was more like he had nightmares or was arguing with Kyuubi trying to fight him off.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. Why did he feel so attached to this annoying dobe again? He simply nodded.

"That's fine Dob- Naruto" he corrected himself and then pulled the covers over himself. "I don't know how to turn off your light..." He blushed.

"Oh right!" Naruto said hopping off the bed and ran to the light switch turning it off. He was glad Sasuke couldn't see his face as he got back into the bed and under the covers as well. The blonde starred where he knew Sasuke was laying, his face heating up in another blush. He didn't understand but he just wanted to stay close to the raven haired boy for some reason. The raven kept his fears away, though the darkness of the room still frightened him and fought back shudders so he wouldn't alert the other boy.

Sasuke could feel the stare from the blonde, he turned to face him.

"You don't like the dark either huh?" Sasuke, as much of a front he puts up, his biggest fear was being alone in the darkness.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto asked. He was slightly surprised to hear that Sasuke was afraid of the dark too... But then again many people were.

Sasuke blushes thankful it was dark for that much...

"A-a little..." he smiles and runs his hand through the blonde spiky hair.

"Sasuke... I need to know. Why didn't you stay?" he asked. "Don't get me wrong I don't want you to go, but we always fight and I'm just curious" He tilted his head into the raven's hand. Sasuke's blush flared up at the surprisingly soft skin of the tan boy.

"Because... you're the only one, I feel could understand what's behind the facade... and why it's there..." Sasuke said seriously.

"It's not hard to see through something when it's something you're used to putting up yourself..." Naruto answered blankly like he has answered it many times before.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He does understand... he didn't want to talk about it tonight. All he knew is that he wasn't close enough to Naruto... He reached out and laid his hand over Naruto's. Now that he has the companion for the night he wanted to be as close as possible to him.

Naruto blushed but knew it was time to less talking and more sleeping even if the night ended up being filled with more nightmares or fighting with Kyuubi.

"See you in the morning." Naruto yawned finally his eyes slipping closed.

"Good night Naruto" Sasuke said drifting to sleep.]

~*K&L*~

He woke in the middle of the night with his arms around Naruto in a full embrace. A blonde tuft of hair against his chest. He blushed and looked down at the blonde. Naruto was dead asleep mumbling profanities as the young blonde was stuck in another heated argument with Kyuubi about him trying to come when he's not wanted. After a while the blonde relaxed and snuggles more into the raven haired teen.

Sasuke's chest ached, but it wasn't in a bay way. It was in a good way. His heart was beating so fast. He squeezed the blonde lightly and kissed the top of his head.

~*K&L*~

It was morning when Naruto finally woke up, snuggled into something warm and smiled enjoying the warmness it brought as his eyes drifted closed again. Suddenly they snapped open as he realized who he was snuggled into.

_'OMGOMGOMGOMG I'm snuggled into Sasuke! Kami, I pray to you not to let him kill me! Oddly this feels so right... why? Besides Sasuke is probably gunna freak out the second he wakes..."_ Naruto thought just enjoying the warmness he didn't want to end.

Sasuke awoke to movement. He's eyes glanced down to look ant the blond tuft.

"Naruto?" He tested to see if the blonde was awake.

'Damn damn!' Naruto thought but sighed.

"I'm awake" He answered knowing it was best not to try and pretend to be asleep.

Sasuke smiled. "Hey... I'm sorry about all this... I uh... tend to hang onto things when I sleep... it gives me a sense of grip and clinging to things... that something is there. Usually a pillow, but uh..." Sasuke blushed.

"Don't worry about it. It's a nice feeling being close to someone or something. It makes you feel less alone." Naruto said smiling sadly.

Sasuke hugs Naruto and got a strange feeling that came over him. He tilted Naruto's head up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked/whispered a strange feeling going through him as well. He looked up at Sasuke, a blush appearing on his face.

Sasuke slowly leaned down and kissed Naruto softly. The blonde froze for a second but soon melted right into the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him close. Naruto slid his arms up around Sasuke's neck. The raven's body started to act on instinct. Running his hands down Naruto's back slowly and deepening the kiss. The blonde began to breathe heavily an almost inaudible noise escaping his throat.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he backed up a little.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to invade your space... I was... I uh... " Sasuke rambled uncharacteristically.

Naruto just blinked his face completely red. "You didn't... you don't need to apologize." Naruto said disappointed bit he knew better.

The raven looked up at Naruto and the urge to kiss Naruto welled up in him again. He pinned the blonde down on the bed. "Would you mind if I... did it again?"

"No I wouldn't... I don't know how to explain it but, I feel the same way." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed him once again and then pulling themselves together their hips met sending yet another shiver run up his spine.

Naruto couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips and he felt his face heat up again.

The raven let his body take over. He ran his hands over the boy's small frame reaching under tank to feel the soft skin beneath.

Naruto's breath became quicker and found himself slowly and carefully running his hand up Sasuke's already bare chest.

Shivers ran along his skin wherever Naruto's fingers brushed. Sighing deeply he pulls their hips together again.

Letting out a heavy breath Naruto leaned forward leaving a trail of tiny kisses on Sasuke's neck being cautious.

Sasuke bites his lip lightly and pins his hand above his head

Naruto let out a shaky breath starring up at Sasuke as his hand was suddenly pinned above him.

Sasuke looks down at him and studies his face. Everything about this boy should utterly turn him off... the fact that he's a boy should turn him off... But looking down at the lightly tanned face with the blonde hair strewn about his forehead... the sky blue eyes looking up at him... the perfect shape of his jaw... his soft smooth lips... made his heart do weird jumps and beat so violently it made his whole from shake. And that was just the boys face.

Naruto reach up with his hand that wasn't pinned down to push his fingers into Sasuke's soft raven hair. Everyone had been right about how perfect his body was, he just didn't want to believe it. He felt his heart racing and he just wanted Sasuke to take him.

Sasuke in the heat of the moment leaned down and kissed to boy. He pulled Naruto into his arms and kissed him.

Wrapping his arms around the raven haired boy Naruto kissed back not wanting it to end. He could feel them both pouring both of their emotions into this._ 'This should all in the sense be wrong! But why...WHY does it feel like this was meant to be!'_ Naruto thought to himself urging Sasuke with his movements that he wanted more.

He pulled on Naruto's tank the utter urge to rip the top off of him built and built till he was almost not controlling if movements.

Suddenly flashes of his parents went through his mind, the rainy night the bright light the hard thump and groaning of metal being crunched then the vision of his parents battered and bloody and lifeless... then beside him lay the body of the blonde dobe crushed beside him blood dripping from his mouth.

Sasuke screamed and jumped back and off the bed gripping his head willing the vision to leave his brain. Willing the light to turn on, suddenly all the appliances in the room began to short-circuited

Jumping in surprise Naruto braced himself as everything literally exploded. Jumping off the bed Naruto ran to Sasuke grabbing his cheeks. "Its okay Sasuke I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere." Kissing the boy in hopes it might calm him down.

Tears welled in Sasuke's eyes for a moment Naruto's lips against his made it fade... but a voice whispered in his head. 'You lose everyone close to you... He will be gone...' He pulled back and looked at the blonde and tears stream down the pale cheeks. "No... " he muttered.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized looking down feeling embarrassed he didn't know what to do or how to help. He was never good at comforting people

"NO!" He shouted. But then he realized he was really loud. "No... it's not you... I... I just..." Sasuke stuttered. This was the worst attack yet... He had had panic attacks before... but this one... This one was bad, he was getting too close to this boy. These attacks is why he never had any friends in school, he never wanted to get close to people... they always get taken from him...

"Then tell me whats wrong. I want to try and help as best as I could. I know how its feels to be alone. And I can tell you're afraid to be alone and it makes me not want to leave your side." Naruto blushed looking to the floor he didn't know what to do and he was afraid Sasuke was going to leave and leave for good. He himself had been alone most of his life, but that didn't matter anymore he wanted to help his friend

"I..." he knew he could trust Naruto. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he did.

"Naruto... I get these... panic attacks... Usually strong emotions like anger and fear trigger them. When I do... things... happen. When I was little, a classmate took my favorite blue crayon and when I asked for it back he broke it intentionally... I don't remember much after that except that from what others have told me, he was flung against the book case and it fell on him..." Sasuke told Naruto looking away from him. "So when you say your afraid of this Kyuubi coming out and hurting people so you suppress him... I know what you mean... Just now a voice in my head told me that everyone one close to me 'goes away'" He made air quotes with his fingers. "And showed me a vision of..." Sasuke trailed off

Naruto walked forward to Sasuke and cupped his cheek smiling. "You can trust me when I say this. I'm not one to leave unless I am unwanted. I've been alone most of my existence so I know what you feel like. Regardless of what happens to me, Know that I swear to never leave you." Naruto explained his eyes downcast unsure to why he couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes

Seeing Naruto not look at him made Sasuke think Naruto was lying. Sasuke put up his wall and cut the story short. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

'God damn me and my inability to not look people in the eyes.' Naruto thought leaning against a wall. He felt like crying, this is how it always started, and how it ended just as quickly. 'Please Sasuke believe me! I beg you don't leave me.' Naruto thought feeling the tears prick at his eyes the fear of being alone eating away at him quickly

Sasuke knew he couldn't get close to people. They would get taken from him one way or another... He looked back at the Dobe seeing the tears in his eyes. Naruto wasn't one to lie though. Lets take this slow then... earn each other's trust. Sasuke smiled.

"What would you like for breakfast... we do have school today you know... In about an hour actually"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled then realized what the time was and panicked rushing about the studio apartment getting changed for school yelling things about how he never has money for groceries so he has no food in the apartment

"Would you relax a second dobe!" Sasuke said and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just get dressed... I'll take you to my favorite noodle shop, they got some great breakfast stuff too." Sauske said

"Ramen? RAMEN!" Naruto cheered and was instantly changed into clothes for school. "I'm ready." He said all happily hugging Sasuke's arm

Sasuke pulled on his school shirt and the pants from yesterday and gestured towards the door "Lets go then Dobe"

"Right on!" Naruto cheered jumping up and down grabbing his cell noticing a missed message deciding to check it later though.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished! Yay!

I feel like this chapter was a little awkward... considering her and I were going one sentence back and forth makes the flow of the story flow strangely... Let me know what y'all think and I will probably fix it accordingly... I know I will be making some more edits to this story to critiques are welcomed and bear with me! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
